


Family Bonds

by Moonfrost614



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: What if things where a little different? What if Walter and Barbara married when Jim was eight years old? What if Steve was one of his few friend? What if Jim had a sister?
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski/Steve Palchuk
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Jim let out a yawn as he got out of bed. He smiles at the smell of bacon cooking. He got dressed and headed down stairs. “Hi, Dad”

“Ah! Jim!” A tall, lanky man says from the kitchen. His name was Walter Lake. “I was afraid I was going to have to come and get you myself, or send Journey.” 

Jim made a face as he sits at the counter that councted the kitchen and the dinning room. “Well thank you for not doing that. I might die if they scare me again.”

As if on cue thin but strong hands grab onto his shoulders, causing him to scream. Jim turns around to glare at his slightly taller and skinner sibling, Journey Faith.

Journey Faith was Walter’s daughter from his first marriage with a man named Chaska Faith. The teen refused to change her last name since it was the only thing she had of her deceased father. Jim had seen pictures of Chaska, and Journey looked a lot like him. Light brown skin, tall and thin, freckles and the poofy hair. 

“Hurry up Jim! Toby is waiting for us!” Journey says as she grabs both their lunches. 

Walter turns to them with a frown. “You sure you don’t want a ride?”

Journey pauses and gives him a glare. “Doc Mom says you need rest, Mister!”

Jim gives a nod as he heads for the garage. “Yeah. Besides we have a short cut.” He says with a smile while Journey was jumping up and down at this.

“Well, well, well.” A short, chubby teen boy with short red hair and green eyes says as the siblings greet him. “You look lovely, Journey.”

“Really Toby?” Journey says with a smirk. “I am drop dead gorgeous!”

Jim rolls his eyes and gets on his bike and heads for their short cut. He smiles as he speeds along the worn down path. He can hear Toby crying out in distress while Journey laughed in great joy. Soon he breaks from the trees and sores into the canals. He laughs when he slides to a stop. Journey and Toby shortly join him, laughing and panting. 

Jim then saw a pile of rubble in the corner of his eyes. “Huh.” He kicks the stand up and walks over to it. He tips his head to the side. He turns to the other teens. “What do you think it was?” 

Journey was paying attachen to Jim. She was looking at the sewer drain with a frown. Toby shrugs his shoulders as he joins his taller friend. 

“Jim Lake” A loud but soothing voice called out, causing all three teens to jump and turn to the pile. “Jim Lake.”

Jim slowly moves closer to the pile of rubble and moves them out of the way to find a glowing amulet. “What in the world?” He turns to Journey. “Any idea what it is?”

Journey’s green eyes go wide with horror. “Get that away from me!”

Jim blinks at this and remembers Journey’s little secret. “.... Don’t tell me someone died with this.” He moans out and holds the thing between his fingers. 

“Not one. Many.” Journey says as they back their bike up while making a face of disgust.

Toby walks over to Jim to look at it. “Looks like there is some kind of moonstone or something in it.” Then he goes back to his bike. “Besides it looks like it’s made of iron so Journey won’t be able to hold it.” 

Jim stares at the amulet a little longer before putting it in his bag and returns to his bike. “We should hurry before we are late for school.” 

Later in class Jim, Toby and Journey were slowly dying of boredom. It was clear that the substitute didn’t know what she was doing. Jim looked out of the window before looking back at the class. His eyes lands on a pretty girl with short dark brown hair. Clair Nunez. 

Someone pokes his shoulder from behind. He looks over his shoulder to see Steve, Journey’s best friend. 

“Talk to her.” The blonde whispers, a grin on his lips, “This is a perfect time!”

Jim looks at Claire then at Steve and makes a face. “Yeah, sure. When you tell Toby you have a crush on him.” He whispers back to the blonde.

Steve blushes at this and looks at Toby then at Jim. He then sits back in his sit while crossing his arms over his chest. The big goof has had a crush on the smaller teens for two years now and still hadn’t said a word to him about it. 

Jim sighs at this and shakes his head as the bell rings. Everyone quickly rushes out of the room to their next class. Their small gang heads for the gym. As they waited for their turn to climb the rope, Jim uses this time to talk to Claire. 

A few minutes later he comes back hanging his head in shame. Steve and Toby pat his shoulder while Journey laughs. 

“Again?” She asked with a bright grin. Jim glares at her. “Don’t give me that look! Not my fault I have my shit togeather.”

“You?” Jim says giving his sister a confused look, “Journey you are the messed up person I kow.”

That is when an older boy comes over. “Hey, Journey. You still up for the movies tonight.?”

Journey giggles at this. “Yeah. I’ll see you later, Revs.” 

The boy, Revs, smiles and kisses her check before walking away. In response Journey sighs and leans against Steve, who had a big smile on his face. 

“J-bird, I still can’t believe you asked him out!” Steve says before giving his best friend a huge hug.

Toby and Jim share a look of shock before pouting. Looks like another win for Journey. Again.

Jim smiles as he gets home. He was a little anoyed that he had to go by himself but he was happy that his twin got to go on a date. The house was dark, no one was home. Jim frowns at this. “Dad should be home… Maybe he went to a meeting?” 

Jim sits down on the couch and looks at the amulet. “Hello? Talking amulet? How did you know my name?” He sighs when he gets no response. “And now I’m talking to it.” He tosses it to the side. Then there was a loud bang from the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim let out a sigh as he got up and walks down the stairs as he does, he grabs a broom. “Stupied raccoons…” He says as he looked around in the cold basement. He suddenly got a feeling he was being watched. 

“JIM!” 

“DOWN HERE, JOURNEY!” Jim yelled after he jumped only to realize it was Journey. He glares at her as she jumps the last three steps. “What happened to your date?”

She shrugs, “He got called, family stuff.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Jim asked her, she shrugs again as she looks at him. Her eyes slowly go wide as she sees something behind her brother. Jim tips his head to the side. “What are you looking at?” He turns around to see what was scaring her. Jim really wish he hadn’t.

Right behind him was a creature that was made out of blue stone, six eyes and four arms. “Master Jim!” He says. 

“Hi.” A deeper voice says behind them. The two siblings whipped around to see a much larger stone person looking down at them. It was grey with green fur that covered half of its body. Jim screams as he looks at the two things in horror. He turns to Journey when he sees her kneeling down and making a wheezing and coughing. 

In a heartbeat Jim forgets about the two stone people and aids his sister. He gets her to her feet and helps her to her oxygen mask in the living room. As soon as she got the mask on, Jim turned to the basement to see the things following them. 

“Is your…. Littermate alright, Master Jim?” The blue one asked, holding his hands together as he steps closer. Jim glares at him. 

“Who are you? How do you know my name and what do you mean Master Jim?”

“Master Jim we are trolls, we come from a world right under your feet. As for who we are, I am Blinky and the large fellow is Arrrgh.” The smaller troll says.

The large grey troll, Arrrgh smiles, “Three r’s.” 

“And as for how we know your name-” Blinky says only to be cut off by Arrgh.

“Been following you.”

“Yes. We've been following you because you have been chosen.” Blinky says clapping all four hands together and looking very pleased with himself.

Jim and Journey gave each other quick glances before looking back at the blue troll with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh forgive me! I tend to forget myself!” He says as he chuckles and walks over to Jim and pat him on both shoulders. You have chosen to be the new trollhunter! The first human trollhunter to be exact!”

“What is a trollhunter?” Jim asked while taking a step back and eyeing him closely. 

“A trollhunter is the protector of both our worlds.” Blinky explinds, “You were chosen.” 

“Chosen?!” Journey yells through her air mask. “We haven’t even finished highschool!”

Blinky and Arrrgh looked at each other in confusion. “What is this… High School?” 

“It is a place where you go to learn.” Journey says as she stands up. “Sorry but it has to choose someone else! Someone who is an adult!” 

Blinky shakes his large head at this. “I’m afraid it can not choose someone else. Not until he has fallen.”

Jim didn’t like the sound of that. “What do you mean?” 

“It means you have to die.” Journey says softly in horror, tears filling in her eyes. Jim rubs at his face. 

“I’m sorry, but we need to talk to Toby and Steve-” As Jim says this the front door opens, Toby and Steve walk through laughing the whole time. 

“Jim, you gotta hear this joke Joby ju-” Steve says only to cut himself off when he sees the two trolls. Toby looks around his taller friend with wide eyes. 

Blinky and Arrrgh weakly smile and wave at the human boys. Jim sighs at this and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Get in here.”


End file.
